Spectator modes within video games often allow for non-participating parties (e.g., spectators) to view game play or activities of active gaming participants (e.g., individuals playing the videogame). While these spectator modes allow spectators to view game play, they do not allow for spectators to actually control or influence the gaming experience of a game participant. Additionally, these spectator modes do not allow for a virtual referee to execute referee commands that control game play and/or interactions between active participants within a competition, such as a virtual sporting event.